The present invention relates to a combination ambulance cot and chair used to load patients into the back of an ambulance.
In transporting emergency patients from their homes to a hospital for treatment, it is oftentimes necessary to remove the patient from his home using an ambulance cot, such as a stretcher, or the like, wherein the patient is situated thereon in a generally supine position. As well known in the art, such cots are typically provided with an undercarriage having a rollable base which facilitates transportation of the patient situated upon the cot to an ambulance parked near the patient's home. The undercarriage may be collapsed, thereby permitting the cot, its undercarriage, and the patient situated thereon to be rolled into the back of the ambulance in a fully-reclined position for transportation to the hospital.
However, in removing the patient from his home, it is sometimes difficult for paramedics to reach the patient with a fully-reclined cot, such as those of the prior art. Particularly, it is difficult for paramedics to traverse stairs to/from a second floor of the patient's home with a fully-reclined cot, or where the patient's home includes narrow hallways and doorways, through which maneuvering of a fully-reclined cot is extremely difficult, and sometime, impossible. In such situations, it is desirable for the cot to have a reduced “footprint,” such as that provided by a wheelchair or the like, to facilitate maneuvering of the cot and of a patient situated thereon through the patient's home. Once the cot has been removed to a location free from any obstructions of the patient's home, such as, to a location near the back of the ambulance, it is desirable for the cot to be fully-reclining to facilitate rolling the cot into the back of an ambulance.
Accordingly, there is a continued need to provide a combination ambulance cot and chair which is movable between a fully-reclined position, where a patient situated thereon is resting in a generally supine position, and a chair position, where a patient situated thereon is in a generally upright, sitting position. In addition, it has been observed that prior art combination ambulance cot and chairs do not easily transition from the chair position to the fully-reclined position. Due to the typically provided ratcheting mechanism on such prior art cots, paramedics must pull up and then lower the cot into its reclined position. This lowering operation with these prior art cots is jarring which can add further discomfort to the patient. Accordingly, there is also a need to provide a combination ambulance cot and chair which transitions smoothly between the chair position and the fully-reclined position.